Monster Hunter Destiny
Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, a new storyline, and features from several different past games. New Content *47 new monsters *20 new hunting grounds *5 special hunting grounds for specific monsters *2 new weapon types - the Bludgeon Flail and Crossbow *A new hunting rank - the A-Rank *2 new elements *Expansion packs Plot/Gameplay Offline As far as the plot goes, it is similar to any MH game, but just a bit more complicated. In the offline Low-Rank / High-Rank campaigns, the hunter progresses through different tiers of quests. Low-Rank and High-Rank quests are extremely expansive, covering every single monster from past games, except for Elder Dragons and subspecies (in Low-Rank). In each quest tier, a new area is unlocked. As the hunter proceeds through each region, the same monster appears in an unstable environment to attack the hunter. In the Urgent Quest for each tier, the hunter must slay these monsters. For Low-Rank, they are: *Tier 1 - Arzuros (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 2 - Bruteon (Forested Spring) *Tier 3 - Nibelsnarf (Barren Desert) *Tier 4 - Glauxiturn (Wet Rainforest) *Tier 5 - Zamtrios (Glacial Wastes) *Tier 6 - Rathalos (Magma Mountain) *Tier 7 - Agsolestea (Ancient Spire) *Tier 8 - Eelekiose (Military Bastion) Additionally, there are other Urgent Quests that must be completed mid-way through certain tiers. They consist of repelling an Agsolestea halfway through Tier 5, and then slaying the Agsolestea at the end of Tier 7. After Tier 8 is completed, a storyline quest to hunt an Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea is unlocked, and High-Rank tiers are unlocked after defeating these monsters. Upon reaching High-Rank, older areas are now unlocked. These older areas all come from past Monster Hunter games. Now, in each quest, it is possible to hunt a monster in three different locations - for example, a single Bruteon hunting quest can take place in either the Misty Peaks, Highland, or Forested Spring. The possible locations are different each time you accept the quest, making it easy to predict beforehand where the hunt will take place. For the offline High-Rank campaign, subspecies such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku and Sand Barioth are unlocked, as well as Elder Dragons. The Urgent Quests for each tier are as follows: *Tier 7 - Plum Daimyo Hermitaur (Dunes) *Tier 8 - Red Khezu (Snowy Mountains) *Tier 9 - Brute Tigrex (Volcano (3rd)) *Tier 10 - Sulphur Brachydios (Sandy Plains) *Tier 11 - Two Seregios (Heaven's Mount) *Tier 12 - Chameleos (Everwood) *Tier 13 - Galauria (Ancient Spire) Online The online campaign is far more expansive than offline. Groups of up to four players from around the world can gather in lobbies and work together on quests. Online Low-Rank and High-Rank quests are significantly harder than offline ones, as the monsters have more health and attack power. Upon completing the final High-Rank Urgent Quest, G-Rank quests are unlocked. First, though, a G-Rank Elder Dragon called Lumidusa must be slain in order to unlock Tier 11 and 12. In-game, it is explained that the Lumidusa has emerged from its usual habitat deep beneath the ocean and is attacking trade ships. In G-Rank, all monsters from Low-Rank and High-Rank are available to be hunted, but are joined by several monsters that can only be hunted in G-Rank, such as Deviljho, Yian Garuga, and all rare species. As well in G-Rank, a wide range of all-new areas have been unlocked, as well as an equally large amount of new monsters. The Urgent Quests for all tiers are as follows... (Low-Rank) *Tier 1 - Rathling (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 2 - Khezu (Wet Rainforest) *Tier 3 - Najarala (Barren Desert) *Tier 4 - Lagiacrus (Idyllic Ocean) *Tier 5 - Agsolestea (Forested Spring) (High-Rank) *Tier 6 - Crimson Qurupeco (Flooded Forest) *Tier 7 - Lavender Barroth (Misty Peaks) *Tier 8 - Tawny Plesioth (Desert) *Tier 9 - Rust Duramboros (Sandy Plains) *Tier 10 - Teostra (Old Volcano) (G-Rank) *Tier 11 - Lumidusa (Dark Abyss) *Tier 12 - Necrocula (Desert Ravine) *Tier 13 - Great Remobra (Prehistoric Jungle) *Tier 14 - Gogmazios (Battlequarters) *Tier 15 - Galauria (Battlequarters) Tier 15 consists of Elder Dragons and assorted Battlequarters missions. In-game lore says that an unknown monster is forcing Elder Dragons from their habitats and directly on course for the Battlequarters. Upon defeating Galauria, the final Elder Dragon, all rare species are unlocked for Tier 15. A-Rank A-Rank is a new rank of quests that is available after completing G-Rank. It stands for "Absolute Rank", and consists of the absolute hardest quests in the entire game. In A-Rank, monsters' health, attack, and elemental damage outputs are dramatically increased. A-Rank tiers are extremely massive, encompassing over 60 quests per tier. As far as content is concerned, it is mostly the same as before. All areas and monsters from Low-Rank, High-Rank, and G-Rank are available. There are no new monsters that have been unlocked, but some old content has been unlocked instead. Upon reaching A-Rank, all monsters and areas previously exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier G have been unlocked, allowing players to slay monsters such as Berukyurosu, Pokaradon, and Farunokku, as well as some new subspecies. Most old monsters unlocked in previous ranks have undergone several changes in A-Rank. Any monster that has been given a Hardcore form in Monster Hunter Frontier G (such as Blue Yian Kut-Ku or Silver Rathalos) have been changed to resemble these forms, sharing aesthetic differences and new attacks with their Frontier counterparts (such as Akura Vashimu's yellow hair or Kirin's teleportation attack). The Urgent Quest for Tier 22 is Gelid Dalamadur, who had been referenced back in the G-Rank campaign as an unknown monster scaring Elder Dragons from their natural habitats. It is always on the move, but has stopped to rest at Crumbling Ruins, which is described as a city that had been destroyed by the Dalamadur hundreds of years ago. Finally, the last Urgent Quest requires you to take on the final boss of Monster Hunter Destiny. The Guildmaster calls it the Taltaira, and it must be hunted in order to defend the City of the Sky. When the Urgent Quest is unlocked, a special cutscene plays where the floating city wanders into its territory and is immediately attacked. The city survives, but the Taltaira is still at large. Once it is repelled, the Taltaira leaves to find a new territory. The Urgent Quests for all A-Rank tiers are as follows: *Tier 16 - Espinas (Great Forest) *Tier 17 - Dyuragaua (Nest Hole) *Tier 18 - Gurenzeburu (Highland) *Tier 19 - Verdant Anorupatisu (Cratered Island) *Tier 20 - Baruragaru (Swamp) *Tier 21 - Warlaros (Military Bastion) *Tier 22 - Gelid Dalamadur (Crumbling Ruins) (Final Boss) *Tier 23 - Taltaira (Vast Skies) After the final Urgent Quest, the monsters Savage Deviljho, Golden Rajang, Hellish Pariapuria, Mi Ru, Dawn Rathalos, Twilight Rathian, Lunar Espinas, and Megavolt Tigrex are unlocked. (See the appropriate section for these monsters' original names.) Frenzied and Apex Quests Because of the presence of Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala in this game, most monsters can be infected with the Frenzy. The only exceptions are Elder Dragons or extremely powerful A-Rank monsters such as Twilight Rathian and Hellish Pariapuria. Apex Quests are also featured, and can be applied to a small number of monsters. These monsters are... *Old Monsters: Deviljho, Rajang, Diablos, Gravios, Seregios, Tigrex, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Nargacuga, Brachydios, Espinas *New Monsters: Glauxiturn, Necrocula, Great Remobra, Warlaros *Subspecies: Tidal Najarala, Crimson Uragaan, Dark Agsolestea Gameplay Mechanics This game contains the same features as MH4U. Old areas have been slightly revamped to feature various changes in elevation of differing magnitudes, while brand-new areas come with these as well. Underwater combat from MH3 and MH3U has made a reappearance. If hunters fall from a high enough ledge, they take minor to moderate damage, depending on how far they fall. Examples are the cliffs in the Deserted Island's Area 8 and the Ancestral Steppe's Area 5. Hunters are able to mount and temporarily ride monsters by attacking the monster from above. However, monsters cannot be mounted underwater unless you use a special item. Otherwise, aquatic monsters can only be mounted on land. There are three monster comrades that are able to be taken along on quests - Felynes, Shakalakas, and Halks. The latter are only available at A-Rank. If the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet" has been installed, then another monster comrade can be taken along (the Pikmin). You can only have up to two of each monster comrade, and two comrades can be taken with you per hunt. When hunting online, comrades will only accompany you if you are hunting with a single partner. Weather Changes Weather changes can be experienced at any time in any quest, whether it is during the day or night. "Weather" or not there is a weather change going on is completely random, and different depending on the subregion. Each change in the weather has a minor effect in the environment, which are as follows... *'Strong winds' can either boost or impede a hunter's movement, depending on which direction they run. Monsters are entirely unaffected by strong wind. *'Strong sun' gives certain areas of an environment a rise in temperature. Cool Drinks are needed in these areas. This can only be observed during the day. *'Fire weather' boosts the strength of Fire-element attacks from both hunters and monsters. Its dehydrating effects also cause stamina to drain at a faster rate than normal. *'Rainstorms' boost the strength of Water-element attacks from both hunters and monsters. At night, areas with rain experience a drop in temperature. Hot Drinks are needed in these areas. *'Thunderstorms' cause lightning to strike in open areas. They are rarer than rainstorms, but the rain in a thunderstorm has the same effect as a regular rainstorm. *'Sandstorms' can have one of two effects. Armor sets with defenses above a certain number experience a Defense Down effect, due to the sand eroding their armor. Armor sets with defenses below a certain number take continuous damage. This number is different depending on the rank of the initiated quest (Low, High, G, A). *'Blizzards' make Hot Drinks ineffective in certain areas. NOTE: The Highland is the only subregion in which the weather can change mid-quest. The Highland will always start off clear, but it can randomly change to a thunderstorm, rainstorm (nighttime only) or strong sun (daytime only). Certain monsters have the ability to manipulate the weather. These are... *Kushala Daora (rainstorms/blizzards) *Amatsumagatsuchi (rainstorms/thunderstorms) *Odeibatorasu (sandstorms) *Akantor (fire weather) *Ukanlos (blizzards) *Poborubarumu (strong winds) *Teostra/Lunastra (strong sun) *Dire Miralis (strong sun/fire weather) *Taltaira (thunderstorms/strong winds) *Gelid Dalamadur (blizzards) Items While Monster Hunter Destiny makes use of most, if not all, items that were previously useable in past games, it also incorporates a few new items. Most notable new items are: *'Firedouse Berries', Waterblock Seeds, Stormsender Seeds, Icethaw Pellets, and Dragonfell Berries are back and cure their respective elemental ailments. *'Hyper Potion': Heals a massive amount of health. Can be combined from a Mega Potion and Pale Extract. *'Great Antidote': Not only cures the entire hunting party of Poison, but also grants a Poison immunity to the user for a limited amount of time. Can be combined from an Antidote and a Grim Venom Gland. *'Invigorator': Grants a temporary immunity to Paralysis and Sleep. Can be combined by using a Genprey Fang and an Energy Drink. *'Mint-Fresh Deodorant': Cures the Soiled ailment, but remains on the ground for several minutes and grants a temporary Soiled immunity to whomever walks through it. Can be combined by using a Deodorant and a Bitterbug. *'Ultimate Whetstone': Fully restores a weapon's sharpness to its maximum level. *'Absolute Whetstone': Fully restores a weapon's sharpness to its maximum level, also temporarily granting the user the Sharpness +1 armor skill. Extremely rare even at A-Rank. *'Potent Cloth': Cures the Intoxicated ailment. Can be combined by using Dung and a Warm Pelt. *'Optical Cleanser': Cures the Blinded ailment. Can be combined by using a Cleanser and Thunderbug Juice. *'Earthworm Seed': Cures Earthblight. *'Skydrop Berry': Cures Skyblight. *'Lightaura Berry': Cures Lightblight. Can be combined by using a Firedouse Berry and a Stormsender Seed. *'Poleright Pellet': Cures Poleblight. Can be combined by using a Stormsender Seed and a Dragonfell Berry. *'Darkaura Seed': Cures Darkblight. Can be combined by using an Icethaw Pellet and a Dragonfell Berry. *'Brilliance Pellet': Cures Brilliance. Can be combined by using a Darkaura Seed and a Lightaura Berry. New monster "sacs" are available to be carved from A-Rank monsters. These include... *'Advanced Screamer': An organ that produces and amplifies sound, causing a monster's roar to break the sound barrier. *'Volatile Sac': This sac contains explosive powders. All it takes is a teeny catalyst, and - BOOM! *'Deluge Sac': The waters of life roil inside this organ, and when released, it is enough to destroy steel. *'Bolt Sac': Inside is enough voltage to instantly kill a wyvern. Not even rubber gloves are guaranteed to keep you safe. *'Terra Sac': Contains the very essence of the planet itself. Opening it is guaranteed to get you dirty. *'Slumber Sac': A small application of the fluid in this sac can plunge anything into a coma. Anything more, and death will come. *'Corroding Sac': The venom inside is so dangerous that a mere drop is fatal. *'Chemical Sac': Deadly chemicals boil in this organ before being spat out onto any creature unlucky enough to be in range. Highly volatile and acidic as well. (Exclusive to the Warlaros.) Weapons and Armor All weapons and armor sets from previous games are available in this game. Low-Rank, High-Rank, and G-Rank armors are present, along with the new A-Rank armors. Each monster has its own A-Rank armor set, which are almost identical in design to G-Rank armor sets. A-Rank sets have increased defense and elemental resistances, and usually better skills. All weapon types from previous games are available - the Great Sword, Longsword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow, Insect Glaive, and Charge Blade. The Tonfa from Monster Hunter Frontier G does not make a return, however. Also, two new weapon classes have been added, called the Bludgeon Flail and the Crossbow. The Bow is now capable of charging up to Lv 4 in A-Rank. Archers can also buy two new coatings for their arrows - Dung and Knockout. Dung coating gradually builds up until it produces a Dung Bomb-like effect after a certain number of shots, similar to Poison and Paralysis coatings. Knockout coatings deal impact damage, but only when applied to a monster's head (making it useless for smashing Daimyo Hermitaur's shell, for example). Bludgeon Flail The Bludgeon Flail is a new weapon for Blademasters in Monster Hunter Destiny. It deals impact damage like a Hammer or Hunting Horn. Its gimmick is the use of certain charged attacks to fill up the Extension Gauge, which will then allow the bludgeon to extend and become a flail. Bludgeon Mode: In Bludgeon Mode, the weapon functions almost exactly like a Hammer - it has the same basic attack pattern and raw/elemental damage variations as a Hammer, with the only changes being some attacking animations. Using charged attacks similar to those of the Hammer (ie. the "Super-Pound"), you can fill up a special gauge called the Extension Gauge, similar to how a Longsword's attacks fill up its Spirit Gauge. Once this gauge is full, you can change from Bludgeon Mode to Flail Mode. Flail Mode: When the Bludgeon Flail's Extension Gauge is full, you can switch to Flail Mode. When in Flail Mode, a long chain will extend from the handle of the weapon, allowing for deadly attacks at a very long range. Flail Mode ends after a certain number of attacks - each attack depletes the Extension Gauge - and when it does, the chain will retract and turn the weapon back into a bludgeon. What makes Flail Mode so unique isn't just its combination of range and power, but the fact that it actually has two hitboxes. Each attack consists of swinging the weapon's handle while the powerful flail smashes the monster from some distance away. When positioned right, you can attack a monster with both the handle and the flail itself. While the flail deals impact damage, the handle will do cutting damage, allowing you to cut off a monster's tail if attacking at close range. However, the handle only deals 1/3 of the damage dealt by the flail itself, which deals full damage. Some attacks in Flail Mode are as follows: *a simple side smash *an overhead smash similar to a Hammer's "Super-Pound" *a merciless side-to-side swinging attack similar to that of a Switch Axe, until the Stamina gauge runs out *an attack where the flail is swung in a circle above the hunter's head, until the Stamina gauge runs out Crossbow The Crossbow is a weapon for Gunners only. It works in a similar fashion to both the Bowgun and the Bow combined. It is extremely light and functions as if the hunter isn't carrying a weapon at all. Crossbows suffer from Deviation, like a Bowgun, but also shoot their arrows in a variety of different patterns, much like a Bow. Coatings can be added to the arrows, also like a Bow, such as Poison and Paralysis Coatings. With the Crossbow at the ready, the hunter can perform these basic actions - shooting, adding/removing coatings, and entering Target Mode. In Target Mode, crosshairs will appear and the area in front of you will zoom in (identical to what a Bowgun can do), allowing you to aim more accurately at a monster. The Crossbow's real gimmick is this - it is so light that it doesn't slow you down at all. As long as you are already in motion with a Crossbow at the ready, you can still sprint, "panic run", and dive out of the way of monster attacks as if you aren't holding a weapon at all. Like the Sword and Shield, you can also use items with the Crossbow at the ready. Monsters Monster Hunter Destiny: Monsters Areas and Villages Villages Mediatas Village coming soon City of the Sky The City of the Sky is a massive, floating vehicle the size of Port Tanzia from MH3U. It constantly flies through the atmosphere in order to trade with other cities. Because it can travel, hunters are able to access any part of the known world from it by flying to their assigned hunting ground in a Hunting Plane. The City of the Sky is the place in which hunters gather to play online. As usual, up to four hunters can gather in one server. Working together is recommended for Low, High, and G-Rank, and absolutely necessary in A-Rank due to the extreme difficulty of the monsters available to be hunted here. Features include a trading post and blacksmith's workshop, as well as a home for every hunter and their item box. The main area where meals are eaten and quests are taken is the hangar, which is a large open area where Hunting Planes are docked. A small bar allows four hunters to sit and eat, and a Quest Board managed by a Guild woman stands next to it. When a quest is initiated, all four hunters must be sitting in their Hunting Planes in order to go on the quest. There is also a separate room off of the hangar, in which the Guildmaster resides. He gives out Urgent Quests to worthy hunters. The final boss of A-Rank is Taltaira. When the quest has been unlocked, a cutscene will play that shows the Elder Dragon converging toward an unfriendly meeting with the City of the Sky. By completing the quest and repelling Taltaira, the city is saved from annihilation. Areas ''Note: The original Old Desert is not available in this game This is because it has returned with an updated layout in MH4U. Other unavailable areas are World's End, Large Exploration Ship, Sky Corridor, and Absolute Island.'' Low-Rank Unlocked: Idyllic Ocean, Barren Desert, Forested Spring, Wet Rainforest, Glacial Wastes, Magma Mountain, Ancient Spire, Military Bastion High-Rank Unlocked: All old areas. The only exceptions are the Tainted Sea and Speartip Crag, which are unlocked in G-Rank. Also, a new area is unlocked in the final High-Rank Urgent Quest - Dark Abyss. G-Rank Unlocked: Desert Ravine, Dry Expanses, Prehistoric Jungle, Murky Bog, Windswept Peak, Cratered Island, Cavernous Cliffs, Blasted Badland, Subzero Snowfield, Tainted Sea, Speartip Crag, Radiation Field, Besieged Castle A-Rank Unlocked: Gorge, Great Forest Peak, Nest Hole, Highland, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Flower Field, Bamboo Forest, Deep Crater, Vast Skies, Crumbling Ruins Arenas: Arena Terra, Arena Aqua, Slayground Music As always, this game has a selection of music soundtracks that play when monsters are fought. All old areas and monsters feature their original themes (ex. when battling Tigrex, Tigrex's music plays, and when hunting a generic monster in the Sandy Plains, the Sandy Plains' music plays). However, there are some changes that have been made to some old areas in terms of music. These changes are... *The Forest + Hills' theme has been changed to sound more like the short remix in Rathalos' cutscene in MH3 and MH3U. *All areas from MHFU feature their generic themes from Monster Hunter Frontier G. For example, the G-Rank Jungle theme plays in the Jungle. This occurs at all ranks. *Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome now share Great Jaggi's theme. **Seltas keeps his own theme. *Congalala and Bulldrome now share the theme used for Arzuros, Lagombi, and Volvidon. *The G-Rank Crimson Fatalis theme from MH4U now plays at all ranks for Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis. *Lucent Nargacuga, Molten Tigrex, and Abyssal Lagiacrus share the themes of their respective relatives. *Sulphur Brachydios and Ebony Brachydios share Brachydios' theme. *Molokonyx shares Deviljho's theme. *Jade Alatreon shares Alatreon's theme. *Windblown Abiorugu shares Abiorugu's theme. Elements/Ailments Monster Hunter Destiny - New Status Ailments Expansion Pack Crossovers For both the Wii U and PC versions of Monster Hunter Destiny, special downloadable expansion packs are available. Some of these expansion packs feature a crossover of sorts - all new content found inside will have been taken from some other game or franchise (with copyrights and permission from their original creators, of course). *Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk *Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet *Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition *Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash *Monster Hunter Destiny: Double Cross! NOTICE This project is still a work in progress. More details will be added soon. I am also in the process of designing all of the new monsters as well as the new areas, and also thinking up new ideas for expansion packs. Sit tight, and soon, all will be revealed! Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255